femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Copperhead (Batman: Arkham Origins)
Larissa Diaz, aka Copperhead, was one of the eight assassins who was hired by Black Mask (The Joker in disguise) to kill Batman for fifty million dollars on Christmas Eve. Biography Prior to her arrival in Gotham City, Copperhead underwent fourteen escapes from prison. She also got tattoos that suggested a connection to a Central American gang. Batman: Arkham Origins She arrived in Gotham and ended up captured and placed in interrogation. Copperhead managed to escape her overconfident interrogator, and broke his neck with her legs when he tried to call for help, before she received an envelope that requested the hit on Batman. At some point during her contracted status, Copperhead had managed to deduce that her "employer" had actually been impersonated by the Joker. While he searched for Black Mask at the Steel Mill, Batman encounters one of Joker's Henchmen dying inside the elevator shaft. After he Scanned his body, Batman discovered that he was killed by poisons inside his body. While Batman interrogated Black Mask, Copperhead attacked him, poisoned him with her claws, said he was already dying slowly and left. Batman scanned the poison and had Alfred synthesize a cure. While he went to ground level, Batman had hallucinations of Alfred, the Gotham Merchant's Bank Manager and Commissioner Loeb. Batman then encountered and fought multiple hallucinations of Copperhead. Batman ultimately defeated the real Copperhead, and the cure arrived, which cured the poison inside him, although she told him that the poison ultimately will reside in his veins for as long as the Dark Knight lived, which she arrogantly claimed won't be very long. Batman took down Copperhead who told him that Joker was having a meeting with the remaining assassins. Copperhead told Batman to let her go and that she'd tell him where they were, but he already knew how to track them, told her: "I owe you one" and locked her in a shipping crate. Batman then told Alfred to leave an anonymous tip at the GCPD, which told them to look in the shipping crates at the Steel Mill. Attributes * Contortionist * Judo * 145 lbs. * 5'10" Quotes * "Hmpf. An empty promise from a fallen king, I know about the Joker." * "He's called the meeting. All assassins will be there. When you set me free, I'll tell you where." * "I killed you. And in a few more minutes, your body will realize it." * "You think you're cured? My poison, is still in your veins and it will remain there as long you live - which won't be very long." * "Heh... That's it. Use your strength. With every effort you hasten your end." Fight Lines *''"My venom will break your mind, and then I will break what's left of you."'' *''"Your brain cells are dying. Soon enough, so will the rest of you."'' *''"The body cannot survive without the brain. Necroptosis, Batman. Look it up."'' *''"My venom needs more time."'' *''"Your efforts only help the poison spread. Keep fighting."'' *''"I like to watch my victims struggle."'' *''"Pace yourself. We still have lots of time to play."'' *''"AH, the poison grows strong!"'' *''"Batman! You look confused."'' *''"Now I strike!"'' *''"I must admit, you are a lot more amusing than most of my victims."'' *''"Oh, you still want to play? I will indulge you a few moments longer."'' *''"I am impressed you've lasted this long, but you cannot resist the venom forever."'' *''"There are worse ways to die, no?"'' *''"It won't be long now."'' Game Over Lines * "Lo siento, Batman. Pero mi veneno es la muerte. Now, sleep!" * "I bet you never expected the end to come to this." * "Now that you've been dealt with, I've got a prize to collect." Gallery Copperhead (1).jpg|Copperhead is about to fight a weakened and vulnerable Batman after having poisoned him Copperhead (2).jpg|Taking advantage of his last moments of consciousness to tease him one last time Copperhead (3).jpg|Leaving her dying victim to reap the benefits of this easy win Trivia * The Game Over Screen in which Copperhead spoke in Spanish could be translated as: "Sorry, Batman, but my poison is death." * When Batman accessed the data on the assassins, the records on Copperhead referenced a male instead of a female. That was due to it being an alias that was adopted by multiple assassins from a South American Clan (also nearly all of the users of the Copperhead name were males, with the only exceptions the recent New 52 versions, that version, and the one from Gotham) * Copperhead's motion-captured movements were done by a martial artist, a stunt woman, and a Cirque de Soleil performer. * In Batman: Arkham Knight, while Batman searched for the captured Ace Chemicals workers, he came across a workstation with a tube marked "Copperhead Poison" on it, which suggested that Copperhead may have had a hand in the manufacture of Scarecrow's new Fear Toxin. Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Devious Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Humiliated Category:Leather Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Nameless Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Tattoos Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive